


are we this or are we that?

by Day_Tripper28



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, after she’s oblivious, and flynn realizes they like carrie, but there’s a park, she/they flynn, they don’t get together but maybe i’ll continue it one day?, this is all in lowercase just a heads up, this is very bad, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_Tripper28/pseuds/Day_Tripper28
Summary: basically flynn realizes they like carrie after being oblivious about it for a while
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Kudos: 8





	are we this or are we that?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is very bad but i hope you enjoy
> 
> written for @itstiger720 on tumblr

when carrie had asked flynn to go to the park with her, flynn had agreed almost immediately. they had started their friendship over, building it back up slowly but surely. so of course carrie would want to hang out, and of course flynn would, too. that’s what friends did.

but there was something about carrie that made flynn feel strange. they regularly found themself thinking about carrie’s smile and beautiful dark brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. but that was a normal friend thing, right? flynn thought julie was pretty, too. sure, it wasn’t julie she thought about before she fell asleep, but that was probably just because she was still getting used to having carrie around again. there was nothing unusual about it.

flynn stepped outside of their house ten minutes before they were supposed to meet carrie, the wind blowing at their hair. shivering, she pulled up her jacket and began the walk to the park. the walk wasn’t far, but the time passed even faster with their thoughts focusing unconsciously on carrie’s adorable little giggles and the way her eyes crinkled a little around the edges when she was smiling. before she knew it, she was there, and she looked around the small park for any sign of carrie. then, as soon as they saw carrie, who was sitting on a bench next to the flower garden with her hair fluttering behind her, looking like some kind of princess out of a fairytale, something hit flynn like a brick.

‘oh,’ flynn thought, not able to take her eyes off of carrie. ‘oh, wow. she’s absolutely gorgeous, and i might be a little in love with her.’

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
